Promise
by TheFictionalMe
Summary: Jason breaks the ultimate promise to Elizabeth. One-shot.


Jason breaks the ultimate promise to Elizabeth. One-shot.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there! This is my first foray into fan fiction (ok, if we're being honest, the first one I've actually been ballsy enough to publish online).**

**I actually wrote this about a year and half ago, which is interesting now seeing how Jason exited the show (I'm still bitter about that, actually).**

**So clearly, this is Liason. This takes place back in '08, say Jason and Liz actually got engaged and stayed together, and Michael didn't get shot.**

**Warning: I tend to be a very angsty writer, so if that's not your thing, I'd suggest jumping ship now.**

**If you enjoy super angst like I do, then enjoy!**

**Feedback is always welcomed (who knows, maybe I'd actually post the dozen other stories or so I have sitting on my computer for the eyes of fan fiction to see).**

**Also, I don't pretend to own GH or the characters-ABC does. Trust me, if I did, things on GH would have gone a whole lot differently when Jason was still on.**

**Happy reading!**

**~TheFictionalMe**

* * *

"Goodnight, sweet angel," Elizabeth whispered into the darkened room, stroking the blonde hair of her youngest son as he slept. The bright flashes of lightning from the storm raging outside the penthouse lit up the room intermittently, as Elizabeth continued to stare at her son, amazed once again how much he looked like his father. Tears quickly stung her eyes at the thought, and she didn't even bother to brush them away as they slowly escaped beneath her eyelids and rolled silently down her cheeks.

"I will always do everything I can to protect you, Jake," Elizabeth whispered quietly as she leaned down to kiss her son's forehead in the darkness. "Just like your father." Jake didn't stir, but continued to sleep soundly under his mother's watchful gaze.

Elizabeth slowly backed out of the room and closed the door, before striding down to the next room to check on Cameron. Cameron was also fast asleep, blissfully unaware of the powerful storm and unrelenting rain outside his window. Elizabeth was silently thankful that both of her sons were sound sleepers, and that the fury of the storm did little to disturb their slumber.

Satisfied that both her sons were safe and sound, Elizabeth slowly made her way to her bedroom, but hesitated as her hand reached the door handle. There were so many memories behind that door, and she wasn't sure she was ready to face them. Taking a deep breath, she summoned the strength and turned the handle.

Elizabeth walked to the closet and began to strip out of the demure black cardigan she was wearing, which partially covered the form-fitting black dress she had on underneath it. She let the dress carelessly slide off her body and crumple into a heap on the floor, and she kicked it away half-heartedly without bothering to pick it up. Funny thing, it had once been her favorite dress. Partly because it fit her so well and partly because it was one that he had liked best on her. His favorite. Jason's favorite.

Elizabeth rummaged through the bottom drawers of the dark oak dresser next to the bed, finding her favorite pair of black yoga pants and a fitted t-shirt. The dark circles under her eyes belied the need for sleep, as she turned around to face the bed.

She walked slowly towards it, her fingers lingering on the downy top comforter. She could still feel the love, feel the warmth of all the nights spent there together, their arms wrapped around each other. Elizabeth had never felt as loved or as safe as she did when she was with Jason, which was ironic considering his profession. She could still hear Jason's words echoing in her head all those years ago, when they had spent that night together during the blackout, comforting each other when the ones they thought they loved had betrayed them both.

_"Well because, in a lot of ways you are extremely safe."_

_ "I don't think anyone has ever called me safe before."_

Elizabeth smiled slightly, recalling the night that Jason had finally opened up his heart to her, the night they had finally acted on years of pent-up tension and feelings, and the night they had created their son.

But all of that seemed so long ago now. She reached for the covers to pull them back, but found herself unable to face another night of sleeping there without him. Turning sharply on her heel, Elizabeth headed out of the room and padded stealthily down the penthouse stairs to the living room.

Entering the living room, she jumped when a loud crash of thunder boomed overhead. The storm seemed to be worsening, but Elizabeth welcomed it. It was somewhat of a distraction from her despair and anger at Jason for leaving them.

Turning on a lamp on Jason's desk, Elizabeth glanced down and her eyes caught the picture frame displayed neatly on the corner. She reached across for the picture and picked it up for a closer inspection. Her eyes met the four smiling faces of her, Jason, and the boys. It had been a beautiful day in the park, and the picture had captured a family moment by the swings. Elizabeth had never seen Jason smile like that, and it was even more astonishing that they had caught it on camera. Who would have thought that Jason Morgan, feared mobster, right-hand man to Sonny Corinthos, would be so deeply moved by the simple act of pushing his son on the swings?

Elizabeth gently fingered each of their faces in the picture, wishing with every ounce of her heart and soul that they could go back to that day. She and Jason had already lost so much time, between all the lies and all the heartbreak. They were just starting to get things right, just starting to be a real family. Jason was just starting to get to know his son. It wasn't fair that they couldn't be together now. Elizabeth clutched the picture to her chest, closing her eyes to fight the onslaught of new tears starting down her face, but she was useless to stop them. She kissed the picture and gently set it back down in the place that it was so lovingly displayed.

Elizabeth slowly walked over to the glass balcony doors and peered out into the darkness, trying to see anything through the heavy rain pelting the window. Besides sporadic flashes lighting up the sky, it was pitch black. Much like how she felt inside at the moment, she mulled over in her mind.

She turned around then to see the pool table, the balls still scattered across the green surface as remnants of the last game they had played there. She walked alongside the pool table, carelessly running her hand over the table and scattering the balls every which way as she thought back to that game.

_Flashback_

"_Number nine, right corner pocket," Jason said confidently, leaning over the table to set up a nearly impossible shot._

"_Jason, there is no way you can make that shot," Elizabeth said in disbelief, although deep down, she already knew he would. _

_Jason drew back the pool stick and effortlessly took the shot, banking off of the left side of the table, and effectively curving back around both of Elizabeth's balls that lie in the path of a direct shot. The cue ball clinked with satisfaction as it struck the nine, which rolled smoothly into the right corner pocket. Jason stood back up, a slight smile twitching at the corner of his lips. _

_Elizabeth turned back to look at him, and she cocked an eyebrow at his amusement._

"_Remind me again why I ever play pool with you."_

_Jason chuckled throatily at this. "You asked me to play. I thought you wanted to."_

"_That was before we turned it into a strip pool game," Elizabeth walked over to him, running a hand over his muscular chest. Unfortunately, due to her lack of ability at pool, Jason was still fully clothed._

"_Well, I did just make a shot," Jason said, looking down at her lustfully._

_Elizabeth sighed in mock frustration, pushing him away and backing up a few steps. "Fine." With that, she pulled her sweater swiftly over her head, tossing it carelessly to the side as she shook out her long shiny locks. She was left in a revealing sheer lace bra that cut low down between the creamy swells of her breasts, pushing them up to a perfect angle. Jason eyed them approvingly, taking in the sight before him. _

"_Ok, my turn," Elizabeth declared, sauntering back over to Jason and taking the pool stick from him. Jason was at a loss for words at the moment, taking in her perfect form._

"_I-It's still my shot," he finally managed, and Elizabeth just chuckled at him._

"_I don't think you'll mind," she teased, bending over in her tight jeans and effectively aiming her shapely behind in his direction. Jason knew he was done for._

_Jason came to stand behind her as she went to take the shot, and she shivered involuntarily as he wrapped his arms around her bare waist, his breath hot in her ear. He began nibbling at her ear lobe and trailing kisses down her slender neck, while his hands began to roam her exposed upper half._

"_Hey, how am I supposed to take a shot when you are distracting me?" Elizabeth protested, but she really didn't mind._

"_I'm coaching you," he whispered huskily into her ear. _

"_Well, uh, I haven't taken my shot yet," she whispered back._

"_What shot?" he replied, pulling her up and turning her around to face him, causing her to drop the pool stick with a rattle to the floor. He leaned down and put both hands up to gently cup her face, before placing a passionate kiss on her lips. She parted her soft mouth to allow him more access to her, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and swiftly picked her up, setting her on the edge of the pool table. Elizabeth's hands quickly sought the bottom of his black t-shirt, and she pulled it off of him. Her hands roamed his muscular chest and slid down his large biceps as she scooted back farther on the table, scattering balls in her wake. She pulled Jason towards her, and they began to lie back on the pool table…when the shrill ring of a cell phone cut the moment short._

_Elizabeth leaned her head back and moaned as Jason swore under his breath, jumping off of the table and quickly digging the cell phone out of his pocket. He checked the caller ID and furrowed his brow before answering. Elizabeth slowly slid off of the table and started to put on her sweater back on as Jason took the call._

"_I guess I should be used to this by now," Elizabeth muttered as Jason shot her an apologetic look. _

"_Morgan. Yea. No, I can talk. Just give me a minute…" he glanced back over at Elizabeth, and began to walk farther away._

"_I'll go check on the boys," Elizabeth said quickly, and began to head for the penthouse stairs. She knew that Jason still wanted to keep her away from the business for her own safety, and the less she knew, the better. She had grown used to Jason having to take phone calls or go to meetings that she couldn't know the details of. She had come a long ways since storming out of the penthouse when Jason had helped Sonny fake his death. That was all in the past now._

_Elizabeth knew things were tense right now, and rumors of an impending mob war with the Zaccharas were looming, but Jason wouldn't elaborate on how bad the situation was. She and the boys had extra guards with them at all times, even at the hospital. She tried to ignore it and realize she had made the choice to be with Jason, and that this was a part of his life. She had realized the sacrifice was worth it to be with the man she loved and for her son to be with his real father._

_Looking in at Jake sleeping peacefully in his bed, Elizabeth knew she had made the right decision. Jason deserved to have these moments with his son, and she was glad she had finally made the decision to allow Jason into their lives. She knew there wasn't anything that Jason wouldn't do to protect them._

_She kissed Jake's forehead, and then Cameron's, and slowly made her way back downstairs to see Jason standing at his desk, all dressed in black, expertly loading a cartridge into his gun. Her eyes widened slightly at this sight. She hadn't been expecting him to go out this late at night. For reasons she couldn't explain, a small ball of dread began to bubble up in her stomach, but she forced the feeling down. Jason had to go out in the middle of the night sometimes, and she just had to understand that it was part of his job. She had promised him she wouldn't be afraid, and she was bound and determined to keep her word. _

"_Work?" she asked hesitantly, and Jason looked up at her, nodding slowly before tucking his gun into the back loop of his jeans. Elizabeth saw something in his eyes, but she couldn't read it. Was it worry? Fear? He quickly put on his usual mask, blocking her from reading any of his emotions. _

"_Yea. Something's come up. I'm not sure how late I will be out."_

"_Ok," Elizabeth said, wrapping her arms around herself to fight the sudden chill she felt. The nagging feeling was becoming stronger, and she bit her bottom lip nervously. How badly she wanted to tell him she had a bad feeling, that he shouldn't go. But it would be useless and she knew it. Nothing would stop Jason Morgan from doing his job for Sonny. _

"_Just be careful," she said softly, laying a hand on his strong arm._

"_I always am," he replied quietly, and turned to pull her close to him, placing a kiss on first her forehead and then on her lips. Elizabeth lingered in the kiss, not wanting it to end. _

"_I have to go," Jason said finally, backing away and heading for the door._

_Elizabeth could feel her heart pounding as he opened the door. Something inside of her was screaming to stop him, to keep him from leaving, but she was unable to find the words._

"_Jason! Wait," she called out as he opened the door, and he turned back to face her, surprised at her sudden outburst. He raised his eyebrows in question as he waited for her to speak._

"_I love you," Elizabeth told him, and he could feel how much she meant it._

"_I love you too. I'll be back soon. I promise," his blue eyes were blazing with emotion. He could feel her wanting him to stay, and part of him wanted nothing more than to stay with her. His instincts were telling him that tonight wouldn't go as planned._

"_I'm going to hold you to that," Elizabeth replied softly. _

"_I would never break a promise to you. Good-bye, Elizabeth," he said as he finally began to walk out the door._

"_No," Elizabeth corrected him. "See you later."_

_Jason nodded in agreement to this, a slight smile twitching at the corner of his lips as he remembered their long-ago deal to never say good-bye. And with that, he was gone._

Elizabeth shook her head at the memory; standing at the edge of the pool table and placing her palms face down on the edge of it. The balls were still scattered about the table, but she hadn't had the heart to clean up the pool game from that night. It was still there, waiting for him to return and finish it with her. Elizabeth sighed, wishing with all her might that it would happen. She gently traced the green felt where her and Jason had kissed, trying to feel his lips on hers once again. Anger began to bubble up in her throat when she realized she would never kiss him again. She was angry at him for leaving, for leaving her, and for leaving the boys. They were supposed to be together now; they finally had their chance to be happy. Why did he have to leave them now?

"How could you just leave us like that?" Elizabeth said bitterly to no one but the rain, her fingernails digging sharply into the green felt as she ran them across the surface. Tears began sliding down her face once again, blurring her vision as she tried to stop the painful memories of him leaving.

_Flashback_

_Elizabeth awoke with a start close to dawn. It had begun to storm outside, and the thunder and pounding of the rain had startled her. She awoke and turned in the bed to reach out for Jason, but her hands found nothing but the cold side of his bed. She sat up then, realizing he still wasn't home. The worry began to build inside her again, and she had difficulty pushing it away this time. He had been out all night._

"_Damn it Jason, where are you?" she muttered to herself in the dark as she rose out of bed. Pulling her hair free from her haphazard pony tail and shaking it out, she made her way towards the stairs. Maybe some chamomile tea would help her relax so that she could go back to sleep and stop worrying about Jason._

_As Elizabeth's bare feet met the first landing of the stairs, she heard the door open and then close quietly in the dark, and she bounded the stairs two at a time, desperate to see the man she loved returned to her safe and sound._

"_Jason! I was so wor…" Elizabeth began as she entered the living room, but stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her. It wasn't Jason in the penthouse. It was Sonny._

_Sonny looked slightly surprised to see her, as if he had expected her to be asleep. Max stood right behind Sonny, and neither of them were saying a word._

"_Sonny?" Elizabeth said quietly, shocked to see him there. As she walked closer to him in the darkness of the penthouse, it was then that she noticed that his expensive silk shirt was covered with blood, as was Max's. Elizabeth's eyes widened in horror as she met Sonny's gaze, and she could clearly read the anguish in his eyes. She knew then that her worst fear had come true._

"_No," she whispered under her breath, so quietly that Sonny and Max could barely hear her. Sonny fought to maintain composure as he began to deliver the hardest news of his life. He still had to break the news to Carly, but he knew this would be even worse as he read the pain reflecting in her eyes. _

"_Uh, Elizabeth," he began, unsure how to say it. He sighed, running his hand over his face. "I'm so sorry."_

"_No," Elizabeth said again, louder this time. "This isn't happening."_

"_Uh, Jason, he uh, well, there was a shoot-out tonight," Sonny said, his voice hollow and quivering with emotion._

"_No," Elizabeth said firmly, as she began to back away from him. A single tear rolled down her cheek, but she didn't even notice. "Don't say it. Please Sonny."_

_Sonny's voice caught in his throat as he saw the pain he was causing her. It was the same pain he was feeling. Max stood solemnly behind him, his head hung down with sorrow. He didn't even have the words to express how he felt. _

"_Jason did everything he could to get back to you, and the boys, but…"_

"_Stop it Sonny! Stop!" Elizabeth yelled suddenly, her whole body trembling violently._

_Sonny took a deep breath, trying to find the words to continue. His own heart was breaking at the loss of his friend and brother. "He tried, Elizabeth. But there was an ambush…he was cornered on the docks…and the water was so choppy…" Sonny choked out slowly. _

"_Please don't do this. Please tell me it isn't true. Please Sonny. Please!" Her tears were falling full force now, as her small body began to heave with sobs. _

"_He's gone, Elizabeth," Sonny said quietly, as tears began to run down his own face. _

_Elizabeth felt her knees give out from under her then, and she began to fall to the floor, not caring how hard she landed. She felt strong arms pull around her then, breaking her fall._

"_He promised me he'd be back," she choked out, burying her head into Sonny's shoulder. "He promised."_

_Sonny was at a loss for words. They sat in the middle of the penthouse floor, not even noticing when Max stepped outside, unable to bear the sight. They sat together for what felt like hours, mourning for the man they had both loved._

"Damn it Jason!" Elizabeth cried out into the darkened penthouse as the painful memories of a few days prior overcame her. She grabbed the cue ball off of the table, and flung it with all her might across the room. It connected with a red glass vase Jason had gotten her in Italy, and it effectively shattered into pieces, shards of glass flying this way and that. It looked like exactly what her heart felt like: shattered and broken into a million little pieces. Elizabeth just stared for a moment, her whole body shaking with grief and rage. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Jason wasn't supposed to be taken from her and the boys when they had finally just become a family.

Thunder rolled again loudly over head, so close that its vibrations shook the whole penthouse. Elizabeth didn't even notice. She walked slowly over to the glass balcony door and leaned up against it, laying her head back against the cool glass as tears poured in a steady stream out of her eyes. The tears came faster and faster, and she slowly slid down against the door until she came to a stop on the hard floor. She pulled her knees up and leaned against them, burying her face in her hands as her entire body racked with grief. Elizabeth had never felt pain like this, and she wasn't sure how she would ever survive it.

"You promised, Jason," she whispered into the dark. "You promised." The only answer she got was the clap of thunder overhead.

Elizabeth cried out her anguish, almost in disbelief that she had any tears left. She had barely cried at the memorial earlier that morning, feeling too numb with shock that he was really gone. She had half-hoped he had faked his death like Sonny had so many years ago. But the painful truth was inevitable… there was no way he could have survived in the water, as wounded as he was. She knew he was gone forever from this world and she would have to find a way to live without him.

Elizabeth tried taking deep breaths, and tried to regain composure. She wondered if there would ever be a time when she didn't feel like she was drowning, that she would ever be able to be happy again. When she wasn't crying, and when she wasn't angry at him for dying, she just felt numb. And that was almost the worst feeling of all.

"_Do you know what nothing feels like?"_

"_Yea, that's pretty much where I live."_

Elizabeth could distinctly recall that conversation from that first night at Jake's, when Jason had saved her from herself. She had been mourning Lucky, and he had been grieving over losing Michael as his son. Who would have known that night would have led to them being together, having a family together? But that was over now. Who would be here to save her this time? The one person she could be herself with, her safe place, was dead. He was gone forever, and she was forced to go on living without him.

Elizabeth took a shaky breath, knowing she had to get up. As painful as it was, it was just a step. That's all she could do now, just take one step at a time, and try to get by one day at a time. She knew she had to be strong for her sons, and that was the only thing holding her together at this point. It almost made her cry every time she looked at Jake, he looked so much like his father.

Elizabeth summoned all the inner strength she had and picked her head up, attempting to get off the floor. She was not at all prepared for the sight before her. As another streak of lightning flashed overhead, she saw piercing light blue eyes staring back at her.

Elizabeth blinked, but the room was dark again, and she knew it had to be her imagination. But as her eyes adjusted to the dark, she realized that the blue eyes were still there, gazing at her intently. She squinted, trying to focus, and saw Jason's face in front of her.

She backed up suddenly, but had nowhere to go, her back straight up against the glass door. In her hurry to get away, she slammed her head back against the glass, but she didn't even notice the throbbing pain as she fixated on the figure in front of her.

"Elizabeth," Jason said slowly, not wanting to startle her. He could see the looks of confusion and fear on her face as she tried to comprehend what she was seeing.

"Wow, I'm losing my mind," Elizabeth finally spoke. "This can't be real."

"Elizabeth, it's me," Jason said softly, reaching out a hand to touch her arm, but she pulled away. She just stared back at him, from where he knelt down in front of her.

"Don't be afraid," he said gently, but she just shook her head at him.

"This is my grief manifesting itself so I can deal," Elizabeth told herself. "Nikolas saw Emily after she died…so why shouldn't I see you? This is my mind's way of helping me cope."

She knew she was rambling, but she didn't care. She was seeing the image of the man she loved, the man she had finally laid to rest just hours before.

"I'm real. I'm here," Jason tried again, this time reaching out and gently laying his hand on her face, cupping her cheek and wiping away the tears that were still streaming down.

Elizabeth shivered at his touch. He felt so REAL. She knew her mind was playing tricks on her, but it was the best hallucination she had ever seen. But she didn't dare let herself hope it was anything more than that. Losing Jason twice was more than she could bear.

"Well, this is certainly a great image for my mind to conjure up," Elizabeth said quietly, almost chuckling in her amazement. "Maybe this is so I can get the chance to say good-bye to you."

Jason nodded at her, and reached for her hands. "Let me help you up."

"Ok," Elizabeth said, surprised once again at how realistic he seemed and how she could actually feel his touch on her skin. "Maybe I'm dreaming this…but if I am, I don't ever want to wake up." She stood up, standing face to face with him now.

"You aren't dreaming," Jason said gently, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close against his body. "I'm alive, and I came back here for you."

Elizabeth scoffed, breaking his gaze to shake her head. "Some dream. Giving me false hope…there is nothing more that I have wished for than for you to be alive. But I know better than that. Sonny saw you get shot, and fall into the water…and there wasn't anything he could do. There is no way that you are here right now. But if this is my mind's way of helping me find peace, I am trying to accept it."

"Let me convince you," Jason said, and leaned in to kiss her fully on the lips. Elizabeth closed her eyes, and reveled in the familiar feeling of his lips on hers. She could still feel every spark of passion, of love, flowing in between them.

"This is a pretty good dream," Elizabeth mused, drying her eyes with the back of her hands as she pulled away. "Why are you here, Jason? To tell me you're ok? To tell me to move on? What?"

"Elizabeth, feel this," Jason said firmly, and took one of her hands and placed it over his muscular chest. "Do you feel that? That's my heart. I'm alive. I'm real. Can't you tell?"

Elizabeth sat in silence, feeling the steady beat of his heart under her hand. She stepped closer and laid her head against his solid chest, closing her eyes as she listened to the steady drumming of his heartbeat. It was then she suddenly realized: Jason was alive and standing right in front of her.

Her eyes flew open and she scrambled across the room desperate to get away from him. Her body began shaking as she looked at him, his outline visible between the intermittent flashes of lightning outside.

"It's ok," Jason said soothingly, walking slowly over to her as she stood in front of the couch, using it as a barrier between them.

"J-J-Jason?" Elizabeth sputtered in shock.

"It's me, Elizabeth. I'm really here," he replied calmly, continuing to make his way slowly towards her.

"B-But you're d-dead," Elizabeth stammered, closing her eyes in pain as she said it. "I-I was at your memorial, today. I said g-good bye to you. How is this possible?"

"I know, and I'm so sorry I put you through that," Jason said as he came to a stop just a few feet in front of her. He resisted the urge to pull her into his arms, knowing that she was both frightened and confused. He had to explain himself first and why he had done what he had done.

"Why?!" Elizabeth cried out, her fists clenching tightly at her sides as anger replaced fear. "Why did you do this to us? To me?"

Jason sighed, running a hand through his hair, still damp from the rain. "I did it to protect you, and Cameron and Jake."

Elizabeth shook her head, unable to comprehend what he was telling her. "From what?"

"The Zacharras were coming after you and the boys," Jason began slowly, "as a way to send me a message. They were going to stop at nothing until they made me suffer, by hurting all of you. They joined forces with the Russian mob, and Sonny and I couldn't handle them all. There was only one way to make them stop…"

"Which was faking your death?" Elizabeth cut in, the hurt and confusion evident in her voice.

Jason nodded solemnly at her. "Yes. With me gone, they have no reason to hurt you or the boys."

"Did you even think about how you dying would hurt us?" Elizabeth cried, fighting back a fresh onslaught of tears, but it was no use. "How could you do this to us Jason? Especially after what happened when Sonny faked his death…you know how I felt about it!"

Jason took a step towards Elizabeth then, but she took another step back, too furious to let him touch her. "I'm so sorry to do this to you. To all of you."

"Couldn't you have least told me?" Elizabeth implored him, and Jason felt his heart break at hurting her. He shook his head.

"I saw the opportunity that night, and I took the chance. It had to look as real as possible. And for that to happen…I had to make you think I was really gone. No one knows I'm alive, except for you."

She raised her eyebrows in question at him. "Not even…?"

"Not even Sonny," Jason finished for her.

Elizabeth was unable to hide her surprise at this admission. "Wow."

"As much as I hated doing this to you, the boys, Sonny, Carly, Michael and Morgan…your safety is more important to me than anything. I told you before and I meant it: I will do anything to protect you and our sons," Jason said, walking towards her then and taking her into his arms before she could get away again. "Anything."

Elizabeth relented and let his strong arms come around her, wrapping hers around him in return and burying her face in his shoulder.

"Oh God, Jason, you are real," she began to sob, overcome with the whirlwind of emotions she was experiencing. "I thought I had lost you forever, and a part of me died with you…but here you are. Don't ever leave me again! I couldn't take it." Her voiced was muffled between her tears and her face being buried into his body.

"I promise," Jason told her, kissing her forehead and hugging her tightly. "I promise I will never leave you again. Nothing could keep me away from you."

After Elizabeth finally regained composure, Jason told her his plan. They sat on the couch, her sitting between his legs with her back to his chest, limbs hopelessly intertwined. She never wanted to be apart from him again.

"I want you to wait a month, and then use these," Jason said, pulling out a small white folder and handing it to her. She noticed that the logo on the outside said: Traveler's Airlines.

"What?" she asked as she opened the folder to find three first class tickets inside, with her name, Jake's, and Cameron's listed on each ticket.

"After a month, I want you to use these and come to Italy," Jason replied, and Elizabeth turned back to look at him in shock. Her eyes were full of questions, so he continued.

"We are starting our new life there," he told her, trying to read the expression on her face. "I have to go tonight, before anyone sees me. After a month, it should be safe for you and the boys to come there without raising too many questions."

"We are really doing this?" she asked him hesitantly. "Moving to Italy, starting a new life there?"

"Yes. Is that what you want?" he asked her cautiously.

"I've never wanted anything more," she murmured, leaning back to kiss him.

"Hmm," Jason said into her mouth before he pulled back. "Ok, good. It's settled."

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of this," Elizabeth said, turning around in his lap to face him, setting the tickets down on the coffee table. She cupped his face in her hands and pulled him close, staring into his ice blue eyes. "I still can't believe you are here, right now. I'm afraid to believe it."

"Believe it," Jason whispered, leaning in to kiss her once again. Elizabeth closed her eyes, savoring his kiss.

"I have to go," Jason said regretfully between their kisses.

"Not yet," Elizabeth protested. "Just a little more time." She was relishing in the fact that the man she loved had been returned to her, and she didn't care how or why it happened.

Their kisses deepened, and Jason stood up, pulling Elizabeth up into his arms. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist, as he slowly took her up the stairs to their room.

They were together again, and all was right with the world.

* * *

Elizabeth sat up suddenly in bed, as sunlight streamed through the window. Gone were all remnants of the storm from the night before, and she could see crystal blue skies through the window. Out of habit, she reached over to Jason's side of the bed, to find it cold and empty. That knowledge cut through her heart like a knife. Then she began to remember last night's events, and she tried to make sense of it all in her mind.

Had Jason really been there? Was he alive? Was it all just a dream? Or was she just grieving so deeply her mind had manifested his image? Or had she just completely lost her mind? Elizabeth feared it was the latter, and slowly rose from bed, wrapping a silk robe around her.

It was early, and the boys were still sleeping, so Elizabeth crept down the stairs to start breakfast. With a heavy heart she spied the shattered vase in the living room, remembering how she had thrown the cue ball last night in anguish as she grieved for Jason. Her heart felt as though it would stop as she bent down and slowly picked up the pieces of the vase.

She was sure now that last night had just been a dream, and nothing more. She must have fallen asleep after breaking the vase, or else she would have cleaned it up. It was funny though, she didn't remember going to bed, but she vividly remembered her dream of Jason. It had been the most realistic dream she had ever experienced. She could still feel his touch on her body, his lips on hers. There was nothing she wouldn't give just to see him one last time, just to feel him one last time. But he was gone, and it was more profoundly clear than it had been before. She had laid him to rest yesterday, and that was proof enough. Jason wasn't ever coming back. Not this time.

After she threw the pieces of the vase into the trash, she dejectedly made her way to the couch and flopped herself down on it, losing all energy and desire to make breakfast. Tears began running down her face as she recalled all the details of her dream, wishing with all her heart that it was true.

"Jason, I'll love you until the day I die," she whispered aloud, turning over on her side to bury her face in the pillow. It was then that she noticed the small white folder sitting on the corner of the coffee table. Elizabeth sat up suddenly, staring at that folder. It looked startlingly familiar.

Elizabeth leaned forward and picked up the folder, bringing it closer to her face for inspection. Traveler's Airlines. It was the folder from her dream, she was sure of it.

Her hands began trembling as she opened the folder, almost afraid of what she would find inside. But there they were: three first class tickets to Italy. Elizabeth just stared at them in shock, realizing that last night _had_ been real. And that Jason really was alive.

Elizabeth closed the folder and hugged it tightly to her chest, as tears streamed down her face once again. But for the first time in a long time, they were tears of joy.

"I'm coming, Jason," she whispered. "I promise."

THE END!


End file.
